El Milagro de la Navidad OneShot
by Marimar St Howlett
Summary: Jesse esta de vacaciones... viene a Ohio a ver a tus amigos... pero hay una cierta persona que no la puede sacar de su mente... St. Berry 3 Lean y dejen reviews :


_**Es One-Shot de navidad**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Los personajes no son míos… **_

_**St. Berry 4ever 3**_

_**Esta narrado por Jesse**_

_**¡Enjoy!**_

¿Podría? No… no podría… pero tal vez… no… no podría… pero que tal si… no… definitivamente no… pero ¿y si lo intentaba? No perdía nada, total, estaba seguro de que no podía estar con ella que ya tenía novio. Había llegado de los Ángeles para visitar a mis padres y a mis amigos de Vocal Adrenaline. Quería pasar Navidad y Año nuevo con ellos así que decidí ir a mí anterior colegio. Estaba vacío, supuse que había llegado tarde, mire mi reloj y eran ya las 6:00 pm. Entré aun así a la escuela y fui al auditorio, sonreí al ver que estaban ensayando. Cuando me vieron todos, excepto los nuevos corrieron a saludarme, estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El nuevo director me miró enfadado pero luego me reconoció y fue a saludarme. Termine de saludar a todos y les dije que fueran a ensayar, me senté para verlos, empecé a recordar todo viví ahí, pero sobre todo cuando Rachel fue a buscarme, preguntándome si realmente la amaba y prometí nunca lastimarla pero vaya tonto que fui al haber hecho eso.

-¡Jesse!- gritaron mi nombre, levante mi vista. -¿Vas a ir a la casa de Andrea para Navidad?

-¿Va a ser en casa de Andrea?- preguntó otro chico que no conocía.

-No, que sea en la discoteca, hay que reservarla.

Estuvieron ahí discutiendo, al final decidieron que todos iríamos a iríamos a casa de Shelby ya que de habían olvidado que había querido hacer una reunión. Les dije que si iba, total mis padres no creo que estuvieran, nunca estaban, pero bueno.

Esos días me dejaron volver a ensayar con los miembros de Vocal Adrenaline, me sentí tan bien volviendo a cantar con ellos. Con energía, no es que no me gustara estar en la universidad, había aprendido muchas cosas ahí y gracias a ello podía entrar a Broadway, cumplir mi sueño. Pero me había dado cuenta de que mi verdadero sueño era estar con Rachel.

Había llegado el día de noche buena, había ido con unos amigos a comer y fuimos al cine, a perder el tiempo un rato. Cuando comenzó a anochecer cada quien se fue a su casa para arreglarse. No tarde mucho, recogí unos regalos que iba a dar y me fui a casa de Shelby, traía un mapa pero debo confesar que estaba un poco desorientado pero di con el fraccionamiento que se veía que era de gente que tenía mucho dinero. Me dejaron entrar y no tarde mucho en encontrar la casa, llegue y ya estaban la mayoría. Deje los regalos en el coche y me baje, salude a algunos que conocía y fui a saludar a Shelby, no la había reconocido hasta que vi a la niña.

-Hola Shelby- la salude con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella volteo, supuse que no estaba que estuviera aquí y se balanceo a abrazarme.

-¡Mírate que grande estas!- me dijo y la pequeña se comenzó a quejar porque sentía que se caía. Mire a la niña y sonreí. -¿Quieres cargarla?- me preguntó y asentí con la cabeza. La niña ya estaba grandecita, fácil ya tenía como seis meses.

Fuimos con los demás, los chicos también se encariñaron con la niña. La niña estaba sentada en mis piernas cuando pasamos a la sala, pero de repente se puso muy inquieta, se quería ir y levantaba sus bracitos.

-¡Beth! Ven con tu hermanita- le dijo una voz extrañamente familiar, se acercó y cargó a la niña. -Ya llegamos mamá- le dijo a Shelby, voltee a verla. Sabía quien era pero no podía reconocerlo, levante mi vista y me encontré con Rachel junto con todo el elenco de New Directions.

-Me alegra que si pudieran venir- les dijo Shelby sonriendo y pasó a saludar a todos.

Todos se miraban unos con otros, no querían están juntos, incluido yo cuando vi que Finn se acercaba a Rachel tomando su mano. Poco a poco todos nos comenzamos a levantar listo para irnos pero Shelby nos detuvo.

-Los traje para que convivieran, tienen muchas cosas en común chicos, no porque sean diferentes grupos tienen que llevarse mal- nos dijo Shelby viéndonos a cada uno.

-Shelby tiene razón chicos- se le unió Will.- Ya casi es navidad, tienen que estar juntos y llegar a conocerse, tal vez salgan nuevas amistades de esta reunión.

Nos miramos y terminamos quedándonos pero los de Vocal Adrenaline estábamos de un lado y los de New Directions del otro, como pudieron nos empezaron a mover para combinarnos. Y para mi mala o buena suerte me toco alado de Rachel. La pequeña Beth se pasaba de un lado a otro, no sabía si estar conmigo o con ella, así que decidió quedarse en medio de los dos. Solo nos mirábamos pero no decíamos nada. Note en su rostro que estaba furiosa conmigo, eso era normal, se escuchaban risitas entre mis amigos, sabía que era sobre lo que le habían hecho a Rachel.

-¿Podemos hablar?- por fin pude decir algo, ella se sorprendió pero asintió con la cabeza y se levanto, la imite y cargue a Beth que estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar porque nos íbamos. Salimos de la casa y fuimos al jardín que estaba bellamente decorado con adornos de Navidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jesse?- me preguntó Rachel mirándome.

Buena pregunta había hecho, ¿Qué es lo que quería? Era disculparme… De eso estaba seguro pero ¿Cómo lo haría? Decidí ser honesto, decirle lo que realmente sucedió.

-Rachel, quiero disculparme por todo lo que te hice. -Iba a reclamarme algo pero le coloque mi dedo índice en sus labios carnosos para no dejarla hablar.- Rachel te juro que yo nunca quise terminar contigo pero si no lo hacía me sacaban del Club y eso implicaba que perdiera mi beca universitaria, lo lamento tanto. Nunca, nunca debí de haberte hecho eso, fui un idiota, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

Ella me miraba entre molesta y confundida, Beth se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, se veía tan tierna y linda, regrese mi vista para ver a Rachel cuando me di cuenta de que iba a decir algo y esperaba que no fuera…

-¡Jesse St. James! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme que te quieres disculpar? ¡Eres un idiota si crees que te voy a perdonar!- me dijo furiosa y me dio una cachetada. No me dolió la cachetada, me dolió todo lo que dijo. Al moverme y sus gritos hicieron que Beth se despertara y comenzara a llorar.- ¡Ves lo que haces!- me gritó y cargó a Beth.

Las mire antes de irme, no sabía si irme e ir a despedirme o quedarme. Fui a mi coche por los regalos que traía. Entré para despedirme, muchos se sorprendieron y otros se extrañaron, solo entregue los regalos, incluida a Beth que quedó fascinada con su oso de peluche y también le di su regalo a Rachel. No pensé que iba a venir pero tenía pensado dejárselo a Shelby para que se lo diera. Ella me miró entre extrañada y molesta, lo abrió con cuidado, vi la sonrisa que borró rápidamente cuando vio el pequeño collar, aunque no leyó lo que decía, sonreí también sabía que le había gustado y era lo único que me importaba. Me despedí de todos y salí al jardín, iba caminando hacía mi coche pero escuche alguien que me llamaba, voltee y vi a Rachel.

-Jesse- se acercó a mí- Lamento haberte pegado.

-No tienes porque disculparte.- le dije, tenía que decirle ahorita, si no me arrepentiría de habérselo dicho.- Rachel, tengo que decirte algo.

-Dime- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Cometí un gran error, y me di cuenta de que mi sueño, lo que quería no era ir a una gran universidad y llegar a tener una beca completa, lo que quería y quiero es estar contigo.

Ella se sorprendió, supongo que creía que estaba mintiendo o algo por el estilo pero no era así, la quería, realmente quería estar con ella, la mire a los ojos esperando que viera que no le estaba mintiendo. Ella se acercó más a mí, esperaba que me pegara de nuevo o algo por el estilo pero en vez de eso, me abrazó y me besó, sus labios se juntaron con los míos, hace tiempo que deseaba volver a besarlos. Como me odiaba a mi mismo por haber sido tan tonto y dejarla ir, esperaba que no volviera a pasar eso jamás.

-Rachel, te amo- le dije teniendo su rostro muy junto al mío.

-Y yo a ti- me dijo y nos volvimos a besar.

A partir de ese momento volví a ser el hombre más feliz que había en la Tierra, me había hecho una promesa, pasara lo que pasara sería siempre honesto con ella y que nada ni nadie nos separaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Les deseo una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo.**_

_**Please dejen Reviews.**_


End file.
